A New Friend?
A New Friend? es el segundo episodio de Happy Tree Friends: A New Reality. En episodio introduce a Fringes, una comadreja misteriosa y con malas intenciones. Sinopsis Taffy invita a una nueva amiga a casa, pero esta amiga le da una mala sensación a Mellow. Trama Mellow se encuentra en el sofá durmiendo una siesta mientras espera que la cena esté lista (puso macarrones instantáneos en el horno y solo los puso a calentar), cuando un fuerte ruido lo despierta, era la puerta y Taffy había llegado a casa, pero no vino sola, le cuenta a Mellow que hizo una nueva amiga en el parque y quería invitarla a cenar, al darse cuenta Mellow ve que no hay suficiente para cenar habiendo un miembro inesperado, pero opta por prepararse un sándwich, la chica misteriosa cruza la puerta y se hace llamar Fringes. Al verla, Mellow pone una cara extraña, como si ya la hubiera visto antes, pero lo deja pasar, el saluda cordialmente a Fringes y esta responde con una sonrisa inquietante, incomodando a Mellow. Durante la cena, parece todo va bien, Taffy le cuenta a Mellow como conoció a Fringes: Estaba jugando a la princesa mágica, cuando la vio a ella en la resbaladilla, Taffy le pregunta si quiere unirse a su juego, y aunque Fringes no quiso en un principio, finalmente acepta al ver lo estusiasmada que Taffy estaba, al finalizar la historia Taffy menciona también que Fringes la invitó a comer helado y luego visitaron el acuario. Todo parece ir bien hasta que en un momento donde Taffy se distrae Fringes mira con rabia a Mellow, lo cual llama de inmediato su atención. Después de un rato Taffy se queda dormida y Fringes de pronto se para al ver un libro extraño y desea echarle el ojo, pero justo cuando toca la portada, Mellow la frena violentamente y le dice que nadie tiene permitido ver ese libro, Fringes le empuja y le dice (con una voz más grave para sorpresa de Mellow) que nadie le da órdenes y procede a golpearlo, pero Mellow retiene el puño, Taffy empieza a agitarse, por lo que Mellow decide llevarla a su habitación, ni sin antes llevarse su libro claro, mientras tanto, Fringes se sienta a esperar en el sillón. Mellow acuesta a Taffy en su cama y le pone unas orejeras para evitar que despierte. Mellow regresa a la sala de estar, escondiendo un cuchillo dentro de su abrigo, sin notar que Fringes está haciendo lo mismo debajo de su suéter, ya allí Mellow le pregunta si tiene algún problema con el, ya que Fringes lo ha estado viendo feo toda la noche, ella solo ríe y le dice que es muy inteligente al notar rápidamente que ella no es lo que parece y solo sigue riendo, además menciona un interés en ese libro que tenía. Mellow saca el cuchillo y le advierte que no le pregunte sobre su libro, ni que le haga daño a Taffy, añadiendo el cuchillo que Fringes tiene escondido. Frin, sin embargo le dice que por ahora seguirá haciendo el teatro de ser amiga de Taffy, pues se acuerda mucho de sí misma cuando tenía su edad, aunque en sus palabras describiéndola como, ingenua y tonta, comentarios que enfadan a Mellow. Cansada de rodeos, Fringes furiosa se lanza contra Mellow y le exige que le entregue su libro, Mellow la quita de encima de una patada y pregunta por qué lo quiere, sin responder nada, Fringes avienta el cuchillo, pero Mellow lo esquiva y lo sujeta, teniendo ahora dos, lo cual enoja a Fringes, pero sin problemas sujeta la lámpara de piso para usarla como arma, Mellow ataca y Frin golpea a Mellow en la cabeza con la lámpara, provocando que pierda ambos cuchillos, pero no le importa, Mellow con algo de mareo, sujeta una silla y la lanza contra Fringes, recibiendo un fuerte golpe. Para tratar de persuadir a Mellow, Fringes comienza a llorar, pero no funciona, y Mellow le aclara que se lo hubiera creído si Frin no hubiera tratado de matarlo antes, ya que ninguna niña podría ser tan fuerte físicamente al nivel de ella, Frin interrumpe la conversación y tira la mesa sobre Mellow, quien no puede moverse bien, Frin aprovecha para golpearlo con un cuadro y luego con una bandeja, pero Mellow harto la manda a volar de un puntapié y choca contra una respisa, la cual le cae encima, rompiéndole varios huesos. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos es capaz de seguir peleando, pero al tener un cuchillo cerca de su alcance, usan su poca fuerza para arrastrarse lentamente hacia el otro, hasta que se terminan clavando el cuchillo en la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Agonizando, Mellow pregunta por qué hizo lo que hizo y Frin también en las últimas, tan solo dice que lo sabrá en su momento, finalmente ambos mueren entre todo el desorden que armaron, mientras que Taffy sigue durmiendo felizmente, sin saber lo que acaba de pasar. Moraleja "Treason and lies is more lethal than the edge of the knife" (La traición y la mentira son más letales que el filo del cuchillo). Personajes Protagonistas *Mellow *Fringes Personajes Secundarios *Taffy *Feeble (recuerdo y fondo) *Sloven (recuerdo y fondo) *Nimble (foto) Personajes Muertos Mellow y Fringes Muertes #Mellow y Fringes se clavan un cuchillo en la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Curiosidades *Fringes aparentemente reconoce el libro de Mellow como único y mostró un enorme deseo de tenerlo. *Fringes debuta como una antagonista, que al parecer le traerá muchos problemas a Mellow más adelante. *Cuando Mellow conoce a Fringes en carne y hueso, reacciona como si ya la conociera. Categoría:Señor Comadreja Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF: A New Reality